As computers have evolved from being primarily focused on data-processing and word processing to enabling more passive consumption of local and internet media and games, the lean-forward or an active mode of engagement is slowly being replaced with a lean-back or a relaxed way of interaction with a computing device from the couch. The traditional tools of engagement, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a track pad, etc., which required overt input from a user are increasingly being disowned in favor of new means of communication, for example, gesturing from a distance. Development of advanced sensors has made it possible for a device to detect human movements, such as those made by hands. Gesture recognition is being used in advanced computing systems and gaming consoles to offer users a natural way of interacting with a machine. Most gesture recognition systems, however, require a user to make extensive movements of hands or arms, which may not be preferred by the user or not desirable in many situations such as passive media consumption or navigation from the couch where the overarching aim is to support a relaxed mode of interaction